


Rampant

by Cinnamaldeide



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Blood, Fanart, Gen, Hannibal is a Horse, Mason Verger's Brand, Nudity, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: It was very important to Mason that Hannibal had the same experience as his pigs.Unfortunately for Mason, Will had no such desire for his horse.





	Rampant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeginToBlur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeginToBlur/gifts).



> An old gift for an old friend :)  
> Posted here in light of the new policy on Tumblr from December 17th

  
[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/cinnamaldeide/art/Rampant-699332639) | [Tumblr](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/164291840884/)

**Author's Note:**

> Model for the horse ([x](https://www.felicecalchi.com/shop/animali/cavallo-rampante/)) which is admitedly too small in comparison to the man


End file.
